


The Black Lion Of House Baratheon.

by Sacha1Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2nd eldest son, ASoIaF, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lannister, Rheagar Targaryen get's visions, Stark - Freeform, Targaryen, This is fanfiction, baratheon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacha1Slytherin/pseuds/Sacha1Slytherin
Summary: This is a story where one Harry James potter receives a new purpose given to him by death in an other realm that is called Westeros.He gets the family and new life he always yearned for, but death apparently has other plans for him.Born as the second eldest son of Robert and Cersei Baratheon née Lannister , Jhaehaerys ' Harry' Baratheon gets trown into his new life with a purpose that was promised to him.And where Rhaegar Targaryen starts getting visions about a dark haired prince that may or not be the prince that was promised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: the beginning.**

* * *

 

 

The flickering light from the hearth cast a dull glow around the room. Three people were huddled together, each face tight with worry as the fourth lay on her bed, breathing heavily.

"You cannot Push my lady ... Not yet"urged grand maester Pycelle.

She had been fighting the urge to push at his instruction; if she pushed too soon she could endanger herself and the child and so she had forced herself not to. The urge to do it, was overwhelming, though as the pain ripped right through her stomach and throbbed down between her thighs. It was bearable at least. As much as it hurt she could deal with it. She had no other choice. "My Lady, you are ready to push ... when you feel another pain, push as hard as you can" the Maester told her, and she could have cried in relief. Finally. Finally she could give in

* * *

 

Jaime looked towards the closed door after hearing his sister scream, gently whispering to himself. "Go on, dear sister, you can do it " clasping his hands, counting each breath that he took as he sat there and did his best not to focus on the moans of agony coming from the bedchamber.

* * *

Cersei's prominent belly jutted out before her, inhibiting her movements and keeping her idle. The woman cried out as her stomach hardened once more, the pain much stronger than they'd been before.

The woman furthest from the labouring Queen, a priestess that represents the faith of the seven, held her hands tightly, her mouth moving in a silent prayer. As the older man reached beneath the skirts of the dress the Queen of the seven kingdoms wore, his brows furrowed in unbroken concentration. When the pain came for her she clenched her teeth together, gripping the sheets tightly before she pushed down with all her strength. She couldn't help the cry of pain that left her as the throbbing between her legs turned into a burning. Gods she felt as though she were being split in two, the pain more intense than she had birthed her eldest son.

"The baby is nearly there, my Queen" rasped the old man" you'll need to push down"

Cersei pushed as hard as she could, taking a breath she pushed harder.

"Very good my Lady," the Maester praised her. Good? Good? Was he mad? There was nothing good about this experience, the sooner it was over, the better.

"And again my Lady, keep it up," he encouraged and somehow she managed to do what she was told as another pain came for her. It seemed to hurt even more this time, the pain almost blinding as she pushed down with everything she had inside her. Gods it hurt. It hurt so damn much, she wondered why that didn't kill her.

"I see the head my queen" she heard the Maester as though from far away, his words faintly registering with her. "Just a few more pushes now and it will be over," he promised her and through her haze she managed to nod for him.

She could feel it now when she pushed, she could feel the little body coming from her and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she knew that it would soon be over. Her agony would soon be over and then she would have her little baby safe and secure in her arms. Thinking of that gave her the strength to push again, a final cry of pain leaving her mouth as the baby finally came from her. Closing her eyes to calm her breathing, Cersei laid back on the bed.

"Congratulations, my queen, it is a healthy son" Smiling That she made another son with her dear Twin, Jaime, she pushed forward with her arms with what little strength she had in them. Her secondborn was the hardest but quickest she decided. Looking towards the grand maester, Cersei frowned and then panicked. "Why isn't he crying!"

Laughing joyfully, the grand maester answered the panicked Queen.

* * *

Hearing his sister's scream Jamie couldn't take iT anymore, he then worriedly hurried towards the door.

'fuck it, I'm going even if no men are allowed to witness the labour, except the grand maester' he thought determined. While entering the room and seeing a bundle in the grand maester's arms, Jaime heard him say:

"It's not that unheard of my Queen, in fact your own father, Tywin hadn't screamed while I delivered him when he was just a newborn baby, he'll be very strong when he grows older, so do not fret my Queen."

Smiling at his sister Jaime encouraged her by nodding his head. Looking towards the bundle in the grand maester's arms,

Cersei beckoned him closer to see her new born second son. Having her new bundled son in her arms at last, she screamed at the sight what she saw in said bundle.

"Get out now!?"

Frowning, but doing what was ordered of them by the Queen, the priestess and the grand maester Pycelle walked out the door leaving their Queen and her brother with a bit of a privacy. Cersei cast a glance to her left at the small bundle sleeping in the layers of cloth he was cast into when it fell out of her.

'No! No! No!' she screamed inside her head as she stared at it. It couldn't have been possible, it should have been another golden lion shining in sunlight when it came into the world instead, drafted in darkness it clawed it's way out of her and almost split her in two to do it. 'That oaf Robert.' she thought 'The thousands of bastards he could have thrown into any woman he pleased he just couldn't have not put one in her.'

After hearing that the door was closed Jaime looked towards his sister and her new born son, frowning he asked. "And pray tell sister, what was that about just now?"

Glaring at the bundle that was previously in her arms, she pointed her finger towards the bundle by her left and ordered.

"Kill it now!"

Shocked but holding the bundle carefully in his arms Jaime asked "Why should I Cersei? He didn't do you any wrong."

Cersei glared at her twin while sending the bundle in his arms icy daggers "That ...spawn is his, the pigs! Look at the monster, It should have been ours Jaime! Now kill it!" She spat.

Opening the bundle Jaime found a bigger than average new born baby with jet black spikes as hair and when the newborn prince opened it's eyes, he found two beautiful unique gleaming eyes, one a Lannister eye, the other an amethyst coloured eye staring into his own. Smiling gently towards the new born baby, he looked towards his sister. "I'm an uncle " he said looking into the curious eyes of his nephew.

He then heard Cersei sniffing and whispering to herself, he presumed. "The monster did this to me." They stood in solemn silence in the presence of the baby. "I'm an uncle" Jaime jested for the second time. His twins eyes narrowed her eyes at him, Jaime, whose eyes simply kept switching in between her and the new born baby.

"Kill it"she spat in disgust. Enraged Jaime looked towards his sister. "What!?!"

"Kill it!" She shouted moving in her bedsheets. "Kill it! Kill that foul creature now!"

"No!" He bellowed back at her as she tried to move out of the bed. This met with the tiny frown on the new born child's face showing his disapproval, as well as Jaime, looking back at his sister. "I stop at killing kings, sister. If you want me to kill an innocent baby, send for the dog, Gregor Clegane." He said his voice full of venom towards his beloved sister.

Cersei stopped trying to stand and demanded. "Why!?"

Jaime took a final glance at the baby, his nephew, that lay securely in his arms, and looked into it. His reply towards his sister was simple. "Look at him"he said, pushing his arms gently forward, so Cersei could take him. Her face contorting into rage .

"I have " she snorted, arms crossed long he chest. "Why do you think I want him dead?" Jaime huffed at his sister. "Cersei have you seen his eyes? He has jours, our family's eyes, he has the lannister's eyes, well at least one of them, the other is quite intriguing." Frowning but looking into the honest eyes of her brother, she beckoned him closer. Taking the child, her son gently in her arms, Cersei looked her son over, finding her cheekbones, nose and a familiar gleaming emerald eye of her house, the other, a mystery, purple of colour, that reminded her of her once sad prince, Rhaegar Targaryen.'he must have inherited it along the family line, I guess.' She thought. She then looked towards her smiling twin brother, Jaime, and then her new born son, 'Jhaehaerys', she decided.

And smiled.

* * *

Looking around the cold dungeon, Harry heaved himself against the cold, cobbled stone wall, not wincing when one of the sharp cobbled stones in the wall trust into his severed back. 'Do I really deserve this?' He thought sadly but his anger then overtook him. 'It's you're own fault for being too trusting of people' a voice said snidely. Head down he remembered that day clearly, the day he survived the war, but was thrown to another hell as a thank you for Saving them, the magical world, from a madman, chuckling darkly he actually expected it from them all, after all, people fear the unknown, even the magicals. Closing his eyes, to calm his breathing, he almost didn't feel the cool wind flowing around him.

Looking up, he was met with a dark figure, he already had his suspicions, it was...Death.

The creature chuckled and stalked silently around him like a cat. "Guessed right, my dear boy" death whispered.

Harry looked at death with curiosity. "Are you here for your toys, the hallows? Well sorry to disappoint, but I broke the elder wand, threw the remains of it from hogwart's bridge, tumbling downwards, Lost the stone, and my ancestors cloak , well they took it away from me, the usurpers"

Death looked at his master and barked a laugh that more resembled a hoarse sound than anything he ever heard from before in his early years, so cold and rough. "Those hallows do not matter to me, and the ..., Well they will be in for a surprise when they'll use it same for the lost stone and wand. It is you, I came for Harry."

Noticing the boy looking at him, he stalked forward until he stood right in front of him, crouching he took the boys chin in one hand. Surprised to feel warmth instead of cold, Harry looked into the cloaked face of death, he found nothing, nada, just darkness, he stopped pondering on his thoughts when he heard the being before him talk. "You know, we met before... You and I, master, but under different circumstances."

Intrigued harry asked. "When? I have no circulation of ever having the pleasure of meeting you, face to face I mean."

Chuckling, death watched him curiously. "Of course you wouldn't have, master, you were just an infant at that time, you're mother made a ritual...a binding ritual to be precise."

Looking up, Harry found three pairs of gleaming eyes staring directly into his own gleaming emerald eyes. "Why me?"

Hanging his head sideways, death asked intrigued. "Why not? From the moment I looked into the depths of your soul, I have made my decision. You have one rare soul, Harry, that I have not seen over millenniums before, you were destined for greatness, my son."

Surprised Harry looked up. "Son?" Reaching out, death smoothed his boned knuckle gently over his son's cheek.

"Of course, I have watched over you, Harry, from the first time you opened your eyes, I claimed you as one of my own, remember that friend you made when you were little,Harry? It was real, not your imagination.

" Widening his eyes in realisation, Harry smiled. "That was you! I remembered almost falling from the stairs after Dudley pushed me when I was little" a little smile gracing his lips, Harry looked down. " I ...thank you"

Stroking the boys hair soothingly, death glared into nothing but thin air. "I promise you Harry that they'll get what they deserve, the usurpers I mean, but I have come to offer you a deal, Harry, if you accept, you'll get a family and a new purpose in the next life"

Opening his closed eyes, Harry narrowed his eyes at the figure before him. "Is this one of your tricks, death?" Huffing death looked at the boy. "I do not trick, Harry, I make purposes."

Raising his eyebrows in question, Harry beckoned the being to continue. Shaking it's head, amused at the boy's antics, death continued. "Where I will send you to your next life, is another realm called Westeros, you'll get living relatives and siblings but Harry I also need you there to help a boy or girl, a promised prince to be precise, the prophesy doesn't conclude that it's a boy or girl so all I ask of you is to guide him or her into greatness to complete it's destiny, you will immediately know whom I'm talking about when you encounter him or her" Having the boy enamoured, with his tale, death continued" the baby has lost both of it's parents, just as it came out of the womb of it's mother, you know where that leads to Harry..."

Pondering, Harry then made his decision, looking into the three eyes of the being. "...fine, I accept"

Death also called the stranger smiled.

'...At last.. 'the tree eyed raven sighed with a pleased smile.

* * *

 He felt it immediately, the change of his size.

Hearing the shouting Harry opened his eyes, and found a golden haired man staring down at him, the man smiled at his wondering eyes. "I'm an uncle " he heard his newly supposed uncle say.

His uncle kept switching his gaze towards a mumbling woman, that he couldn't see while he was laid in the current position he lays on, his uncles arm. "I'm an uncle " he heard his uncle say for the second time.

What he heard coming out of the woman's mouth, his mother, he guessed, shocked him greatly. "Kill it " After that came the ping pong ball match, of heated words, he thought. After the match of words was won by his uncle and finding his mother's side of the family were called Lannisters, Harry was trust into his mothers arms, looking up Harry found the face of a beautiful woman, a goddess if you may, his mother. He then heard his mother mutter a name, his new name.

...Jhaehaerys Baratheon.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting the great lion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2.  
> Where the great lion, finally meets his grandsons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here as promised a new chapter!

 

  
Concentrating hard on the canvas, three year old Jhaehaerys, painted two figures, that posed before him, his beloved uncles.

Jaime Lannister, kings guard of the crown, son of the famed  Tywin Lannister, huffed in annoyance. His muscles hurt from posing  for too long.

They stood in the forest, Jaime and Tyrion, next to each other, with Jaime posing with his sword and Tyrion with a book in the nape of his shoulder, with the sun shining down upon them while Jhaehaerys stood on the side with a big canvas and a set of paintbrushes and different kinds of paint.

Tyrion smiled towards his beloved and talented nephew.

"Jhaehaerys, dearest nephew, are you almost done?"

The uncles looked towards their nephew with pleading eyes, and Jhaehaerys gave them a gentle smile and then suddenly pouted.

"What...you don't want my sensational company?"

Looking up from the canvas, Jhaehaerys was met with two uncles, whom looked at him pointedly.

Giving them a tiny smirk, that didn't went unnoticed.

He answered their pleading.

"Almost done"

* * *

 

Cersei Lannister, wife of King Robert Baratheon, Queen regent of the seven kingdoms, looked up from caressing her prominent belly.

Her sweet, golden haired eldest son, four year old, Joffrey Baratheon, crown prince of the seven kingdoms  and future king.

Joffrey stood up from where  he was seated playing with his wooden toys, looking around the room, he found his mother seated on a chair, caressing her big belly.  
Frowning, Joffrey went closer towards his mother and poked her belly.

"W... Wai...is ... Yow bewwy so bwig?"

Gently smiling towards her Joffrey, Cersei picked him up and seated him right next to her.

Holding his tiny hand and laying it gently on her stomach, Cersei explained.

"We are having a new sibling for you and your brother, and hopefully this time, it is going to be a girl" looking towards her eldest son, Joffrey looked at the belly when he suddenly felt a push, scared he pulled away.

Cersei giggled and gently smiled towards her golden haired lion cub.

Taking his hand back into her hand, Cersei put his hand gently back on her stomach.

"No need to be afraid, Joff, it was just your little sibling, wanting to say hello."  
Smiling towards the boy Cersei caressed his golden locks."if it is a girl, Joff, you will protect her as the eldest won't you hum?"  
Joffrey was silent but answered.

"Yes mama."  
Pleased, Cersei smiled.

But Joffrey had other thoughts in his head, about their new sibling.

Glaring towards it, his glare went unnoticed by his mother.

'I won't let you steal her from me, do you hear me.'

____

* * *

 

Looking at the canvas, Jaime  and Tyrion couldn't believe their eyes.

Painted with such detail, they were met with two figures, whom looked exactly like them.

 

Gaping, they turned their heads towards the young prince, their nephew who was as tall as a six year old instead of a three year old.

Jhaehaerys packed the last of his painting utensils, feeling them stare at him, he turned around, there with his canvas in his uncles arms, he found them gaping  
like fish without water.

Smirking towards them, he just couldn't stop himself.

"Do close your mouths, uncles, don't want any flies coming there, do you?"

Closing their mouths, Jaime looked indignant and wanted to probably snark something at him but he was cut short by his other uncle, Tyrion.

His uncle Tyrion was born with dwarfism, but he didn't mind, the most curious thing at his uncles appearance, was the light blond hair that almost looked white, but the thing he and his uncle shared were their mismatched eyes.  
His uncle has one green and the other black but the curious thing about it was, that if you looked closer, the eye, almost flashed purple.

His mismatched eyes were almost the same but Jhaehaerys's left eye was an amethyst colour that came from his grandmothers side of the Targaryen family, he was told. And his right was clearly like his uncle, Lannister green, flashing emerald, they say.

Tyrion beamed at his youngest nephew.

"You sure have a lot of surprises in your sleeve, dear nephew, no actually, I'm not surprised at all" grinning towards the mismatched  emerald and amethyst eyes of his nephew " I await for more, dear nephew, and I know you won't let me down"

Grinning, Jhaehaerys walked towards them.

Jaime smiled and picked up his nephew, giggling, Jhaehaerys was put under the nape of his uncles shoulder.

"Yes, we shall await with patience of more wonderful surprises such as these dear nephew, now where was that pond we found last time, Tyrion?"

Smirking towards his brother, Tyrion answered.

"I'll lead the way brother, do not worry"

With widening eyes Jhaehaerys looked at his uncles with betrayal clearly written on his face.

"What why! After all the hard work I put into painting the both of you, this is how you thank me?"

Tyrion shakes his head with amusement at his nephews theatrics and betrayed face, while Jaime just tickled him.

"Oh hush now Harry, you'll enjoy it!"

Harry couldn't stop laughing, he pleaded his uncle to stop, but Jaime just smiled and continued.

"Uncle Jai! Look I'm pleading with you to stop!"

Laughing,  Tyrion looked towards his brother who also looked towards him, raising their eyebrows towards their pleading nephew, they shook their heads negatively.

* * *

 

Drying his jet black hair, Jhaehaerys laughed at his uncles.

"That was fun, we should really do it again sometime!"

Smirking towards their nephew, Tyrion and Jaime chorused.

"Of course, a Lannister always pays their debts, do they not?"

Amused Jhaehaerys played with them.

"Yes, that is the truth, we do pay our debts, do we not?"

Smiling at each other the uncles picked up their most cherished nephew.

* * *

  
Looking forward to meet his grandfather at once, Jhaehaerys looked outside the carriage he was seated in with his brother, Joffrey, and their pregnant lady mother.

Cersei watched her two sons, they easily differed from each other, her golden lion, Joffrey, acted as a child of his own age but her other son, Jhaehearys,  all ready knows how to write and read and acted more mature than his fellow name year olds, but Cersei smiled, looking at the both of them across from where she was seated, her two boys clearly were brothers.

Jhaehaerys looking through the window of the carriage with a sleeping Joffrey tightly pressed by his side.

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister waited patiently for the arrival of his son and daughter and her two sons, his grandsons, the princes of the seven kingdoms, the crown prince Joffrey and prince Jhaehaerys, while he wondered why they chose a Targaryen name for their second son, Tywin let it slide.

He heard a loud horn, announcing their arrival.

* * *

 

Jhaehaerys looked at the sleeping Joffrey by his side and nudged him.

Joffrey looked disgruntled, but did what was expected.

Jhaehaerys looked towards their mother.

Looking towards the questioning eyes of her son, Cersei answered his questioning gaze with a nod.

The carriage door was opened by their smiling uncle, Jaime.

Jaime looked towards his nephews and offered them a gentle smile, but he was looking directly towards Jhaehaerys.

"Alright, this is it."

* * *

 

Looking at the new arrivals of Casterly Rock, Tywin watched as the crown prince whined towards his mother about not wanting to stay here and to play with his toys at Kings landing, the disrespectful boy irritated him to no ends.

But his pondering was interrupted by his other grandson, Jhaehaerys.

"It's an honour to finally meet you, and thank you for accepting our arrival, Lord grandfather."

Looking towards the three names day old boy, he was told. Jhaehaerys was as tall as a five or six names day old, the boy intrigued him even more by the respect and matureness he showed towards him.

Looking into the awaiting mismatched Lannister green and Targaryen amethyst eyes, Tywin could see the intelligence flowing in them.

"It is nothing, prince Jhaehaerys."

As Prince Jhaehaerys smiled, Tywin froze.

That smile reminded him of his late wife...Joanna.

"Enough with the formalities, grandfather, are we not of the same blood?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Tywin looked into the earnest eyes of his grandson and smiled.

"Yes, of course " pausing Tywin beckoned the boy over. "Now, Jhaehaerys please follow. I would like to catch up with my grandson and future heir, if you accept."

While the both of them left,  
Cersei and Jaime froze.

That was the first time they saw their father genuinely smile at someone other than their late mother.

The silence was interrupted by her eldest, Joffrey.

"Mama, I wan' go home!"

 


	3. The Fight Pit.

 

Nine year old Renly Baratheon, youngest brother of Robert and Stannis Baratheon, laughed at his four year old nephew, whom he considered one of his best friends.

Jhaehaerys, Renly decided wasn't a normal four year old, but Renly liked him because of it.

They were in the training grounds of kings landing, practicing their swordsplay.

Jhaehaerys clashed his sword against his younger uncles, seeing a clear spot, Jhaehaerys disarmed his uncle in one swift movement he once read from a book about the old Valria.

Groaning, Renly was left on the ground, looking up towards his nephew.

"How did you do it? God I really didn't see that one coming!"

Smirking, Jhaehaerys held a hand towards his fallen uncle whom he considered more as a friend.

Renly took the offered hand with a laugh and looked into Jhaehaerys's eyes with curiosity.

"Well?"

Jhaehaerys looked confused and asked

"Well what?"

Rolling his eyes Renly replied

"Where did you learn that trick from?"

Smiling Jhaehaerys answered

"I learned it from a book I once read."

Huffing Renly rolled his eyes again.

"Gods, I should have guessed "

Looking towards each other, they couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

 

Cersei looked towards Jaime, who was looking from the balcony towards something with a smile on his face.

Coming closer Cersei stood by his right and asked with curiosity .

"What amuses you so dear brother?"

Startled, Jaime turned towards his sister, but then smiled.

"Look for yourself."

There she saw her second eldest son, Jhaehaerys, fighting his uncle, her brother in law, Renly Baratheon.

She watched in shock, as her four year old son disarmed his uncle in one swift move.

"Brilliant, isn't he."

Looking towards her brother, she saw him giving her son a proud look, one a father would direct towards his son.

But that was the problem, Jhaehaerys wasn't Jaime's son, Joffrey was.

Jhaehaerys, was the perfect prince. He's strong and has a strong mind, everyone adores him even her own cold father, who wouldn't have given anyone all of his attention, not even his own children, even her, when her son first met his grandfather a year ago, she knew he made a great impression towards her father, and the genuine smile her father gave towards her son showed it, her son, she decided, would've been a great King, but her eldest, Joffrey is the crown prince, not Jhaehaerys. she felt guilty for some unknown reason, she then hardened her expression. And answered her brother while they watched her son being praised by ser Barristan Selmy.

"Yes, he is."

She then turned around and left, to find her golden lion, Joffrey.

* * *

 

The hound or formally known as Sandor Clegane, watched as his charge, the prince Jhaehaerys, and his youngest uncle whispered towards each other, it looked like they had a heated discussion about something important, he decided.

Renly looked towards Jhaehaerys with a shocked face.

"No way Harry ! Firstly, they won't let us out of their sights and secondly, how will you convince them hum?"

Jhaehaerys looked at him with a pointed face, gods, Harry knew he hated that look!

"Really Ren? You know they won't bat an eyelash if we just say we wanted to explore the city."

Rolling his eyes again, Renly huffed.

"And how are we going to do that then?"

Renly saw the mischief in his best friend and nephews eyes, he was almost scared at what the answer would be.

Jhaehaerys looked towards his guard, Sandor, whom he also considered as one of his friends.

"Padfoot of course!"

Sandor's pondering was interrupted when he heard his charge call him.

Looking towards the two, Jhaehaerys to be specific, Sandor wished he didn't.

As much as he liked the lad, his charge was full of surprises, and Sandor didn't like surprises.

* * *

 

Jhaehaerys was always curious why his uncle, Jaime, would sometimes sneek out and come back with a satisfied grin on his face while he was covered with sweat.

So Renly, Sandor and himself decided that they would find out.

Covered in black clothes, they followed.  
~~~

Entering the fighting pit, Jaime put a mask on to cover his face.

The crowd was cheering, a fairly thin but swift man fought against an overly large man. The chosen weapon of each were both swords.

Signing himself as a competitor, Jaime waited on his turn. He listened as the commentator talked.

"And the snake of dorne won against the ferocious bandit!"

Looking towards his right, Jaime heard the shuffling of feet, curious, he turned around, and he wished he didn't.

But he had no time to react, because he was the next competitor against an old but muscled large man named, Carl.

"And our next competitors are, the golden lion against Carl!!!"

* * *

  
Jhaehaerys couldn't believe his eyes, his uncle Jaime fought in a fighting pit!

Smiling he turned towards his fellow companions.

Renly grinned at him while Sandor just raised an eyebrow.

Then they turned their attention back to his uncle Jaime.

* * *

 

Silently Slipping back out the door, Jhaehaerys, Renly and Sandor began their way back towards the keep, but they were interrupted by a very, I mean veeeeeery familiar voice.

"Did you enjoy the show, dearest nephew?"

* * *

 

Leaning against the wall Jaime watched with amusement as his nephew tried to sneak out the door with his companions, the hound and the Kings younger brother, Renly Baratheon.

Smirking, he just couldn't help himself.

"Did you enjoy the show, dearest nephew?"

And Like a deer in the light, they all froze.

Gods the expression that his nephew wore would forever stay in his mind 'so adorable!' But he didn't say it out loud.

Smiling innocently towards his uncle Jaime, Harry replied.

"Oh what a surprise! Hello uncle Jai, fancy meeting you here!"

Renly shook his head in despair, he shouldn't have listened to Jhaehaerys, really, his nephew and friend may be very mature for his age, but whenever he had a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, the outcome always sank. But not to be hypocritical, he also was the same as his nephew, when it came towards mischief.

* * *

  
Walking towards the keep, with his nephew in the nape of his shoulder, giving his nephew a soft spank on his bum, Jaime questioned Jhaehaerys again.

"Really Jhaehaerys, my little Harry" at that his nephew raised his eyebrows and answered him with a sassy reply not that he cared what it was.

Looking towards the other two companions, Jaime turned towards the dog.

"Answer me dog, why were they walking around the city without informing someone?"

The dog, Sandor Clegane, shook his head.

"No my lord their father and brother, the King Robert accepted their desire to walk around town with me as their guard."

Now it was his time to raise his eyebrows, Jaime proposed.

Looking towards his nephew.

"Is that soooooo Harry ?"

His nephew gave him a pointed look.

Jaime then chuckled

"Harry, if you were curious you could've just asked me you know."

Jhaehaerys began to deny it but was cut short by his uncles pointed look, so he relented.

"Fine, yes I was curious. But uncle " giving his uncle the puppy eyes, Jhaehaerys knew his uncle couldn't stand it." Can I come with you the next time you'll fight in the pit, I promise I won't tell anyone and Renly and Sandor also won't, please uncle?"

Jaime froze, his nephew was giving him the Cubs eyes again, he then huffed in annoyance 'the little trickster knew how to play' he thought with a roll of his eyes.

Looking back towards his nephew, Jaime accepted.

The adorable smile that accompanied, was totally worth it. Jaime was actually very glad that his nephew had a little bit of fun, instead of being too mature for his own good.


	4. Fishing.

Breathing the fresh air, Jhaehaerys smiled, as he looked around him. There were trees and rivers surrounding him. Next to him was his grandfather, readying their fishing rods and prey for the fish.

His grandfather gave him an amused glance.

"Ask away Harrison, I know that you're curious as to why I'm taking you fishing."

Raising his eyebrows and grinning towards his grandfather, he replied.

"Not that I'm not honoured, that you took me with you on your free time of your busy schedule, but grandfather, why?"

Giving his grandson his full attention, Tywin replied with a crooked smile.

"It's because I enjoy your company Harrison, and to ask on how you've been doing."

Standing straight and giving his grandfather one of his genuine smiles Jhaehaerys replied.

"Well, I enjoy your company also very much, grandfather and I've been doing well with my studies and swordsplay. And mother is soon in labour."

Nodding Tywin then asked about his other grandchildren.

"Well Joffrey is his usual spoiled self and little myrcella is doing fine by all the giggling I've been hearing."

Tywin watched with amusement as his grandson gave a soft smile when he talked about his younger sibling.

"Well I've been told that you've been studying by yourself, instead of studying under the grand maester Pycelle?"

Jhaehaerys looked towards his grandfather and answered truthfully.

"I don't trust him, grandfather, or any of them. And I already knew all of the things the grand maester wanted to teach me, so better to learn alone than be bored out of my mind."

Proud of his grandsons answer, Tywin smiled.

"Good"

Looking up with curiosity towards his grandfather, Jhaehaerys waited.

"You've done well in not trusting any of those sheeps, Harrison, and I am very glad to have a mature and strong minded grandson as you."

"Even as father disagreed on your offer to name me your heir ?"

Startled, Tywin looked towards his grandson.  
Whom looked downwards. Walking towards his grandson, the lad was as tall as a seven or eight year old instead of a four year old, his grandson Harrison, ( a name he liked calling his grandson) in general was also a very promising lad, Joffrey on the other hand, irritated him to no ends.  
Looking into his grandsons eyes.

"Remember what I said last summer?"

Jhaehaerys remembered it clearly, like it was just yesterday.

"Yes, I remember"

Bending down to stand in level height with his grandson, Tywin held Harrison's face gently in his hands.

"Harrison I meant everything, even if you aren't my heir, which I'm a bit saddened about, well you are always welcome here in Casterly Rock." His grandfather then had a distant look in his eyes and whispered   
Something, he didn't want his grandson to hear, but Jhaehaerys did.

"...I also feel lonely without some needed company..."

Some may think that the cold lion of Casterly Rock hadn't had an ounce of gentleness in his body, after his late wife, Joanna died, but they're wrong, all of them, he may sometimes not show that side to others, because it was needed, my grandfather, Jhaehaerys decided, is a true leader.

Seeing the sadness in his grandfathers eyes, made Jhaehaerys realise that even the strongest and coldest of men, needed comfort.

Jhaehaerys then hugged his grandfather, startled but content , Tywin put his arms around his grandson.

Looking back into his grandsons eyes, Tywin smiled.

"Now, let's start fishing"

Jhaehaerys smiled back towards his grandfather.

"Gladly"

* * *

  
"Your father, the King Robert, is still indebted to me"

Jhaehaerys listened as his grandfather told him about the economic situation in Kings landing, he was shocked, the crown was indebted to his grandfather?

"How much?"

Tywin chuckled

"You're father is eight million stags indebted towards me."

Jhaehaerys eyes widened.

"What did the Kings council say about that, and why haven't they found a solution yet?"

Amused Tywin answered.

"Nothing."

Befuddled, Jhaehaerys turned towards his grandfather while he stopped pulling his fishing rod.

"I knew they were fools, but have they really not found a solution to decrease the debt ?"

Curious, Tywin turned towards his grandson.

"No, they haven't found a solution. What would you have done, Harrison, to decrease the debt?"

Looking into the eyes of his grandfather.

"You know how father likes to watch the melee and the jousting? Well instead of letting the competitors freely in" his grandfather watched and listened in interest " it's simple really, let them pay a fee in return before entering."

Chuckling, Tywin replied.

"They truly are fools aren't they, here a four year old already found a solution, while they, the high counsel, filled with _wise_ men, did not." Fondly Caressing his grandson hair, Tywin continued" and that makes me very proud, Harrison."

* * *

 

Quickening his pace, Jhaehaerys went to the direction to where his mother is about to be in labour.

Ignoring his uncles and father's shouts behind him, Jhaehaerys all but ran towards his mothers chambers.

Composing himself, Jhaehaerys walked towards his mothers chambers, but a guard stood in his way.

Looking into the guard's eyes, Jhaehaerys all but ordered.

"Let me pass."

The guard almost looked nervous, but shook his head negatively.

"Sorry my prince, but no one is to enter the chamber, the grand maester ordered it."

Furious, Jhaehaerys all but threatened the poor guard.

"I am prince Jhaehaerys Baratheon, I may look like a child, but don't be fooled, I can do a lot worse than you may think, so do let me pass _this_ instant."

Scared, the guard nodded and let him pass.

Smiling towards the guard, Jhaehaerys thanked him and made his way towards his lady mother.

* * *

 

Cersei felt weak, she wanted to sleep.

Feeling someone hold her hand gently, Cersei opened her eyes and was met with the smiling face of her second eldest, Jhaehaerys, her Harry.

Looking into the tired eyes of his mother, Jhaehaerys all but ignored everyone.

"Hey, hey mother, look me in the eyes" Cersei looked, satisfied at having her attention directed towards him, Jhaehaerys continued. "Everything will be alright, okay? That I guarantee you, now breath in and out."

Listening to the soothing voice of her son, Cersei complied.

"You will push when Grand maester Pycelle says so, alright?" When his mother gave him a nod, Jhaehaerys smiled. Pycelle gave the okay to push and Jhaehaerys then turned towards his mother "Now push, everything will be alright, I promise you that mother."

Complying, Cersei pushed with all her being.

* * *

 

Hearing a wailing child, Cersei opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her, softened her heart.

Taking his crying little brother from the grand maester in his arms.

Jhaehaerys caressed his tiny back and watched as his little brother, calmed down.  
Looking into the curious light green eyes of his little brother, Jhaehaerys cooed.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it, Little one?"

And he was answered by the baby's giggling.

Feeling someone watch him, Jhaehaerys turned around and saw that his mother awakened. Walking towards his mother with his little brother in his arms, who played with one of his many mastery chains.

Accepting her new born son towards her arms, Cersei curiously asked her son what his name was.

Jhaehaerys smiled

"We decided you name him yourself."

Looking towards the gurgling baby boy's face, Cersei smiled.

"Tommen, Tommen Baratheon."

* * *

 

As the weeks passed away with the new arrival of their newest family member, their little brother, Tommen.  
Jhaehaerys watched as Joffrey acted strange towards the youngest members of their family.

While walking towards the chamber where the little ones rested, Jhaehaerys smiled at the small plush stag  and lion he made for little Myrcella and Tommen, Jhaehaerys opened the the door but what welcomed him, made him furious.

There over the  cradle they shared stood his older brother with a cushion in his grasp, ready to suffocate the little ones.

Pushing his brother  down on the ground, Jhaehaerys trew the pillow away and all but growled at Joffrey.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Grimacing in pain, at the way his brother man handled him towards the ground, Joffrey whimpered.

"They deserve everything, they took her from me, ...from us brother!" Looking into the mismatched eyes of his brother Jhaehaerys, Joffrey pleaded." Let me go Harry, you're hurting me."

Narrowing his mismatched eyes.

"You're jealous of them, aren't you Joffrey? Because they took mothers attention from you for just one second? Gods, Joffrey their just babies!"

When Joffrey didn't answer, Jhaehaerys sneered.

"Get Out of my sight, now. If You lay just one finger on the both of them, well don't be surprised what's coming next for you." Scared, Joffrey ran from the chamber.


	5. The stag.

"I know you can hear me boy, now open your eyes!"

Seven year old Jhaehaerys, Suddenly opened his eyes in alarm, putting his hand under his pillow searching for his dagger.

The voice laughed, looking up, Jhaehaerys found a ghost staring amused at him.

The ghost had platinum hair and amethyst eyes and a crown on his head, Jhaehaerys knew who the ghost was.

The mad King, Aerys Targaryen the second of his name.

Huffing, Jhaehaerys stood up from his bed.

Looking at the late King, Jhaehaerys saw a trail of blood dripping from his back, looking back at the charred face of the late King, all Jhaehaerys could see was madness written all over his face.

Aerys came closer towards the boy, and smiled.

"You can't hide from me forever, Jhaehaerys."

Jhaehaerys smirked.

"Well, I did so for the past couple of years."

The King growled.

"Don't play smart with me boy."

Coming closer towards the boy, Aerys had an urge to touch the boy so he grabbed his chin.

'curious'

Smiling, Aerys examined him thoroughly.

Frowning, Jhaehaerys growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Smirking, Aerys looked him in the eyes.

"Examining my son of course."

* * *

 

Looking at the ghost flowing across him, Jhaehaerys frowned.

"How are you so certain that I am your late still born son?"

Glancing at the boy, Aerys answered.

"Why would those usurpers name their child with a Targaryen name hum?" Coming closer towards the boy with a glint in his eye, Aerys continued. "The gods gave you back to me, my Jhaehaerys. Burn them, continue what I didn't finish, burn them ALL!"

Jhaehaerys sneered.

"I don't believe in gods, so why would I do that now? I don't have time to hear your nonsense, leave"

Gently caressing the boys dark locks, Aerys cooed.

"You will understand in time...my Jhaehaerys."

* * *

 

Looking into the mirror, Jhaehaerys frowned.

His eyes may have fooled him.

One of his jet black locks...was turning...white.

He was interrupted of his pondering by something that tightly hugged his leg.

Looking down he found the smiling face of his little four year old brother Tommen.

"What's wrong Tom?"

With wide, excited eyes, Tommen answered his big brother.

"Harry! Father asked me to bring you downstairs, he said you had to bring your light armour with you!"

Chuckling, Jhaehaerys genuinely smiled towards his little brother.

"Well then, we don't want to keep them waiting for too long now, do we?"

Agreeing, Tommen rapidly nodded.

* * *

 

Jaime stood with ser Barristan Selmy to guard the King, Robert, while they waited  for the boys to arrive.

Robert groaned.

"Why the bloody hell is it taking them so long! I want to catch my boar!"

Rolling his eyes in Annoyance at his brothers impatience, Stannis replied.

"They will be here soon enough brother."

Hearing giggles, they looked up.

There on Jhaehaerys shoulders sat Tommen. And Joffrey who walked among his brothers with a grimace on his face.

Seeing his sons, Robert barked a laugh.

"Finally, there you are. Now Harry set your brother down and grab your horse, you do the same Joffrey."

Joffrey grumbled about how unfair it was.

Tommen tugged on his fathers sleeve. Looking down at the little one, Robert questioned him what he wanted.

Finally having his fathers attention, Tommen pleaded.

"Can I come too? Pwease! I pwomise I'll just watch !"

Robert relented, while Jhaehaerys looked panicked.

"I don't see why not?"

"No way, Tommen you can't it's too dangerous for you! I forbid it!"

Alarmed, Jhaehaerys looked towards his father with disapproval.

Seeing the disapproval on his second eldest, Robert stood his stance.

"Let the boy watch Harry, leave it."

Huffing, Jhaehaerys returned towards his horse.

* * *

 

Looking towards his right, Tommen saw his two older brothers standing ready with their weapons.

Joffrey's chosen weapon was a crossbow, Tommen frowned 'didn't Harry say that a crossbow was a cowards weapon?' Tommen thought.

Looking at his other brother, Tommen smiled.

Jhaehaerys had two strange swords that their grandfather gifted him on his back.

 

And one majestic spear in one hand that had two points on each side which he got from uncle Stannis, while he looked at his surroundings.

 

* * *

  
While Jhaehaerys focused on his surroundings, he almost didn't hear his little brothers alarmed voice.

"Harry!"

Turning around, Jhaehaerys found Tommen frozen on the spot while a grand stag headed straight towards his little brother.

Without even thinking, Jhaehaerys ran towards his brother and the stag.

Ignoring the sharp cries of his father, uncles and ser Barristan Selmy, Jhaehaerys jumped.

* * *

 

Stannis couldn't believe his eyes.

One second his youngest  nephew, Tommen almost got trampled to death by an enormous stag.

And the next second his second eldest nephew, Jhaehaerys whom he adored the most ran and jumped towards the stag with his spear forward, the same double pointed spear he gifted him .

Closing his eyes, Stannis couldn't bear to watch any further.

* * *

 

Jumping forward, Jhaehaerys didn't know what made him do it.

Striking his spear towards the enormous stag, Jhaehaerys impaled him from it's neck.

He almost didn't feel the stag's antler pierce him, in his side.

Hearing his  brother cry, Jhaehaerys ignored the pain and instead grabbed the antler out of his side without any sound of pain.

Turning around, Jhaehaerys crouched down on the muddy ground .

Taking his brothers face gently in his hands, Jhaehaerys cooed.

"Hey, hey big man, don't cry." Hearing his brother's calming voice Tommen opened his watery eyes and calmed down as he looked into his brothers gentle, beautiful, mismatched eyes.  
"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jhaehaerys gave his little brother a gentle smile.

Tommen nodded.

"Now Tom, show me one of those handsome smiles of yours, that got all the maidens blushing, hum?"  
Smiling Tommen hugged his big brother, he was so scared, he thought that he almost lost his big brother.

Picking up his little brother, Jhaehaerys ignored the pain and asked if Tommen wanted to eat those desserts he liked so much with him.

When his brother nodded, Jhaehaerys made his way towards the keep.

* * *

 

The King and his brother and guards all looked shocked towards the prince, Jhaehaerys.

While Jhaehaerys walked past him, Robert halted him.

Turning towards his father with a cold look.

"Let me trough, Haven't you done enough?"

Pulling his head down in shame, Robert nodded towards his second eldest.

Alarmed, ser Barristan saw that his prince was wounded.

"Prince Jhaehaerys! Let prince Tommen down and let us bring you to the healers immediately."

Turning towards the wide eyed faces of his uncles, father and ser Barristan Selmy, Jhaehaerys looked down at his bleeding side and shook his head.

"It's nothing, leave it."

And with that he made his way towards the keep with his little brother in his arms.

Joffrey looked with longing eyes towards his brothers back, he missed his brother, Harry, shaking his head and ignoring the sadness he felt, Joffrey picked up the golden crossbow his grandfather gifted him and looked towards the dead stag on the ground.  
________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused with the cold behaviour towards Robert, well you'll understand soon enough. It has a lot to do with Jhaehaerys's amethyst eye...but that's for later! Hope you enjoyed it and please do leave a comment ! And thank you for reading TBLOHB! ;)


	6. Don't forget about me.

 

http://pin.it/RHBbblZ

* * *

Almost eight year old Jhaehaerys woke up with someone jumping on his bed.

Opening one eye, Jhaehaerys hid his smile.

There jumping on his bed were little Tommen and Myrcella.

Myrcella then spoke up.

"Harry wake up!"

He heard someone climbing on him and tried to look like he was a sleep.

Tommen moved his finger slowly forward, trying to touch his big brother's nose.

Feeling a tiny finger pressing down on his nose, Jhaehaerys flipped the little person under him.

Hearing giggling, Jhaehaerys opened his eyes in mock surprise.

"Ah! What a surprise, it's little Tommen!"

Hearings someone huff behind him, Jhaehaerys later felt a weight jump on his back.

"Don't forget me too brother!"

Flipping her also under him next to Tommen, Jhaehaerys began tickling the both of them.

They shrieked with loud giggling. It was Tommen who was brave enough to try and end their miseries.

"Big brother, Harry! Fine we give up!" While he giggled some more, Tommen continued." Stop it, please!"

Feeling merciful today, Jhaehaerys relented.

Standing up Jhaehaerys first washed himself in the bathroom in his chambers. And then clothed himself, hearing a curious voice next to his bathroom door, Jhaehaerys poked his head out the door.

There stood little Myrcella and Tommen, patiently waiting for him.

"Brother are you done?"

Looking into the awaiting eyes of his little siblings, he purposely thought long enough about it, to just annoy the heck out them.

"No, not yet."

Sending them a smirk Jhaehaerys stepped closer towards his little siblings.

While Tommen and Myrcella stood frozen on the spot, Jhaehaerys took advantage of the moment and picked them both up in his arms. Being as tall as a ten and three year old gave him many advantages, such as this one.

While they giggled, Jhaehaerys directed them all out the door towards the family dining room.

Looking into the smiling faces of his little siblings, Jhaehaerys cooed.

"Now let's eat for starters, shall we?"

The little ones answered him with rapid nods.

* * *

 

Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei and Joffrey sat at the dining table, in silence, waiting for the other children to come join them, Robert not being at the table wasn't something novice to them.

A moment later they heard the door being opened and then afterwards they heard giggling.

Looking up from his burned bacon, Tyrion couldn't hold the genuine smile of his face.

There at the entrance stood his overly tall, for an almost eight year old, nephew, Jhaehaerys with two little mischievous children dangling from his lean muscled arms, that, Jhaehaerys had to thank ser Barristan and his uncle Jaime for.

"Harry, we learned our lesson now, put us down!"

Was the giggling voice of little princess Myrcella.

"Now why would I do that?"  
Was the answer of his nephew.

"Yes, Jhaehaerys put down your little siblings, and sit down."

Jhaehaerys looked at his mother and nodded thoughtfully.

Looking at his younger siblings awaiting eyes Jhaehaerys smirked.

"I'll let both of you go, if you give me a Kiss on each side of my cheeks."

They both looked gob smacked at first but then complied.

After getting a kiss on each cheek, Jhaehaerys smiled.

Myrcella and Tommen looked at each other after their brother put them down on the ground.

Narrowing their eyes eyes at their brother.

Looking into her brother's mischievous eyes, Myrcella asked.

"Is that it? You're just letting us go ? "

Jhaehaerys just smirked and sat next to his uncle Tyrion with Joffrey across from him.

Jaime watched the scene unfold with amusement written clear on his face.

Joffrey grimaced at his brother.

"What was that disgusting display just now, brother?"

Stopping with buttering his bread with the knife in his hand, Jhaehaerys glanced at Joffrey.

Picking the bread up and eating it slowly, to aggravate Joffrey.

"Are you jealous? Haven't been getting any love from anyone, have you?"

Enraged, Joffrey opened his mouth but before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Jhaehaerys.

"Shh shh, Joff you don't have to explain yourself. Here I'll give you a hug for old times sake."

Tommen and Myrcella watched and giggled as their brother Jhaehaerys dramatically stood up from where he was seated next to their amused uncle Tyrion who couldn't stop chuckling.

When Jhaehaerys came over to Joffrey, Joffrey sat frozen as his brother enveloped him in a tight hug.

Patting his little older brother on the head, Jhaehaerys cooed.

Jaime couldn't hold it in anymore and just snickered, while Cersei watched unamused.

"Don't worry Joffrey, I won't ignore you, here's some equal brotherly love. Don't cry, I know deep deeeep Down that you're just an emotional boy with a hard task of being the crown prince, but brother you're a child too you know? You need equal love, now soak it up while you can."

Pushing his brother away with all the strength he could muster up.

Cersei watched as her Joffrey turned as red as a tomato.

"Wh...why...you!"

Jhaehaerys just smirked and walked with a swagger towards  where his uncle Tyrion sat and gave  him an awaiting fist bump.

Cersei looked at her second eldest son .

"Jhaehaerys."

Looking up at his lady mother with an innocent expression.

"Yes mother?"

Looking at the mortified boy next to her, she heard Joffrey mumbling to himself in shock, she guessed.

Looking at the innocent expression on Jhaehaerys's face, that didn't fool her a bit.

Cersei sighed.

"Don't embarrass your brother any further Jhaehaerys, now look at him all mumbling like a deranged person."

Every one at the table that wasn't Cersei, Joffrey and the oh so innocent looking Jhaehaerys just erupted into laughter.

* * *

 

After they were done with eating, Tommen and Myrcella asked their mother if they could go to town with Jhaehaerys.

Cersei looked surprised but accepted without any complaints.

Surprised, Jhaehaerys looked his mother in the eyes carefully.

"Really? Just like that?"

Looking into her sons curious but calculating eyes, that reminded her of her father.Cersei huffed.

"Yes Jhaehaerys, just like that now, do take care of them will you?"

"I already did for the last couple of years."

Looking up into her sons mismatched green, amethyst eyes, Cersei nodded.

And sadly watched as her second born son, took each of his little siblings hands, like a parent would do, to it's children.

 

* * *

 

Jhaehaerys walked the streets with Tommen and Myrcella on each side of him.

Tommen turned towards his brother when he saw a sweets shop on the corner of the streets.

Tugging on his brother's sleeve, Tommen turned his big excited eyes towards his brothers.

"Can I have a new bag of sweets over there, please Harry!"

Jhaehaerys looked at the direction Tommen pointed at and frowned.

'A sweets shop in flea bottom?'

He really wanted to decline but when he saw the pleading look on both of his siblings faces, he relented.

 

"Fine but stay here, alright? It's not safe over there. I want you to promise me both, that you'll wait for me here, where I can still keep an eye on the both of you while I buy you your sweets."

When they rapidly nodded, Jhaehaerys turned towards the sweets shop. Feeling something wrong in his gut, Jhaehaerys just ignored it and made his way to the sweets shop.

* * *

 

Buying the new sack of sweets for Myrcella and Tommen, Jhaehaerys turned towards the direction where he last left them.

He stood frozen on the spot.

'..They're not here...'

Suddenly hearing a familiar cry, Jhaehaerys turned towards his left and ran towards the direction where he heard the cry from.

Seeing his siblings in the grasp of a large disgusting looking man, Jhaehaerys's blood turned hot, at what he heard coming out of the man's filthy mouth.

"Today's my lucky day, isn't it HaHA! Lookie what Bert found, a little lovely boy, whom he will sell towards the highest bidder and a lovely little girl" the man smiled at Myrcella with his almost toothless mouth."so pretty, I'll have to have my way first with ya."

* * *

 

Sandor lost sight of Jhaehaerys and the prince's little siblings. Panicked, Sandor looked around when he saw people crowding around something.

Pushing his way through, what he saw froze him on the spot.

There on the ground lay a large filthy man, who's sculls being constantly crushed by the prince Jhaehaerys's  boot.

The problem was that the man was already dead, coming closer Sandor put his hand on the prince's shoulder to stop him.

While the prince looked up, all Sandor could see was madness written all over the prince's face.

* * *

 

Walking towards the throne room, Jhaehaerys was ordered to meet his father there.

Opening the doors, Jhaehaerys saw his lady mother with a furious expression on her lovely face.

When his mother spotted him, she all but ran towards him. With her palm in the air.

Shocked, Jhaehaerys turned his head towards his left. Feeling the burning Sensation on his cheek, Jhaehaerys ignored the pain.

When her son turned his mismatched eyes towards hers. Cersei almost cried.

"I gave you one simple task, Jhaehaerys. Look what you have done."

When he didn't have any sort of reaction, Cersei shook her head and turned around towards the door.

Jaime watched as his nephew looked where Cersei left without any sort of expression on his face, Jaime could still see the red hand print on his nephews right cheek. All Jaime could feel at that moment was sadness.

The silence was interrupted by the Kings booming voice.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Looking up Jhaehaerys met his fathers enraged face."You act as if you didn't just kill an innocent man unjustly moments ago!"

Stannis looked from the other side at his nephews reaction, his nephews once aloof expression turned enraged in just a second.

"Innocent? Unjustly??" Jhaehaerys darkly chuckled and looked towards the shocked face of his father."THAT FILTHY MAN WAS FAR FROM INNOCENT FATHER!"

While he mockingly chuckled further, Jhaehaerys walked around the throne room and continued.

Getting closer towards his father, Jhaehaerys sneered.

"THAT MAN WAS A CHILDRAPIST AND  HE SOLD DOZENS OF INNOCENT CHILDREN TO THE HIGHEST Bidder FOR A LIVING!" Getting closer towards his father, their faces just separated by an inch.

"WHAT I DID WAS JUSTICE!" Looking his father directly in the eyes, Jhaehaerys smiled.

"And let me tell you something." Robert looked up into his sons face, it was filled with madness, he decided.

Jhaehaerys's smile grew bigger.

"I ENJOYED EVERY SECOND OF IT!"

Robert's eyes widened but then rage overtook him.

  
Jaime's  eyes widened in panic, while he watched his nephew.

"Guards bring the boy in here! Now!"

  
Stannis watched as two guards came into the throne room with a thin lanky lad in their grasp.

They trew the boy on the floor right before the King and his son.

Raising his eyebrows at the poor boy, Jhaehaerys turned towards his father with questioning eyes.

Robert ignored his sons expression and turned towards the first guard.

"Ser Meryn Trant, give me the whip."

Widening his eyes, Jhaehaerys shielded the poor boy who looked like an eighteen year old or younger.

"Don't you dare!"

Raising his eyebrows, Robert turned towards his son.

"I am the king, I can do whatever I wish!"

Chuckling, Jhaehaerys sneered.

"A man who calls himself a King, is not a King."

Jaime closed his eyes he felt dreadful of what was to come next.

Enraged, Robert opened his mouth but was cut short by Jhaehaerys.

"How dare you!-"

Stannis saw the glint in his nephews eyes and shook his head in dread at what was to come next.

"I dare! I dare! Me! your son, Jhaehaerys Baratheon!"

Calmly looking at his father, Jhaehaerys calmly continued.

"To know what is right, and to choose to ignore it,...is the act of a coward father... Are you a coward?"

Stannis and Jaime held their breath at what was to come next.

Opening his jacket and pulling his tunic of himself, Jhaehaerys knelt down.

"If you want to punish someone father...then punish me, not the boy, he has nothing to do with any of this."

Robert looked at the determined mismatched eyes of his son and ordered his guards to seize him.

Stannis and Jaime watched in shock as Jhaehaerys was being whipped on his back by his own father.

And they couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

 

Rhaegar Targaryen dreamt of a strange but familiar boy with dark locks, and all he could see was an Amethyst eye. The boy, Jhaehaerys... Looked so much like himself.

Walking to where his mother, whom was waiting for him, Rhaegar entered his chambers.Rhaella heard her son enter from where she was sat right next to the flames.

"What was it  you wished to discuss with me, Rhaegar?"

Glancing at her sons face, Rhaella saw determination in her sons amethyst eyes.

"...I saw a vision"

* * *

 

A month later

after what happened in the throne room, haunted Jaime.

His nephew became more closed towards everyone, he may have acted the same as ever but Jaime could see it in Harry's eyes... He was different.

Jaime hated himself for not stopping it.

His nephew acted as if nothing happened when Robert stopped whipping him.

While blood dripped from his back, Jhaehaerys just put on his black cloak and walked out of the door.

  
Seeing Robert drunk again, Jaime sighed but stood on guard.

* * *

 

Walking towards the dining room for supper, Jhaehaerys saw his mother.

His mother didn't acknowledge his existence in the past month after what happened that day in the throne room.

But Jhaehaery didn't mind, he was used to it anyway.

Seeing his already drunk father walk towards his mother, Jhaehaerys  narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Come here you bitch!"

* * *

 

Cersei watched as Robert's hand slowly came towards her face, in fear, she closed her eyes.

she waited for the impact.

But it never came, instead, she heard the breaking of bones.

Opening her eyes, Cersei's breath hitched.

Her second eldest son, Jhaehaerys, stood in front of her with Robert's hand tightly in his grasp.

Jhaehaerys pushed his drunk father on the ground.

While Robert fell, ser Meryn Trant came forward towards him.

Chuckling Jhaehaerys looked at the man and sneered.

"Stay out of it minion."

Jaime watched the scene unfold in shock.

In one second Jhaehaerys had the man unconscious with just one touch on the neck.

Seeing the widened eyes of his father, Jhaehaerys chuckled.

"Ah do not worry, he's not dead...unfortunately. He's just unconscious, dearest father."

Disgusted at what his Lord father was about to do towards his lady mother, if he didn't interfere.

Jhaehaerys sneered at him.

"You dare hit a woman? My mother no less, and you call yourself a King.

A real man, king  never hits women."

Taking his mother towards the door Jhaehaerys suddenly stopped.

  
Robert chuckled.

"You talk as of you're a man, you're a child. Now get out of my sight boy and take that whore of a mother with you."

Cersei saw the enraged look on her sons face  and squeezed his hand gently to follow her out the door.

Jhaehaerys saw his mothers fearful eyes, he gently smiled at her.

And drew his hand back and turned towards the King . With undeserving eyes

"I never was a child...not really...Not now, not ever."

Silently walking towards his father.

Jhaehaerys punched him in the nose first and continued punching him.

"That woman over there is my mother you ignorant buffoon! She has been nothing but a doting, intelligent and beautiful wife for you! Any man in your shoes would feel honoured to have such a wife. And how do you repay her? "

Looking into the bloodied face of his father, Jhaehaerys continued.

"I've had enough of you embarrassing mother by bringing whores into your bed! And let me tell you something you hypocrite!You  are nothing but a drunk whore munger!"

Darkly chuckling Jhaehaerys walked around the room.

"Let me tell you something you ignorant fool." Having his fathers attention, Jhaehaerys continued.

"Lyanna stark? The DEAD woman that still has your heart instead of mother? You talk as if you loved the woman!"

Jaime and Cersei watched in dread at what was to come next.

"No, you just loved the idea of being in love with THE FREE  SHE WOLF OF THE NORTH!"

Seeing his father look down on the ground, Jhaehaerys continued.

"Have you ever thought that maybe  Rhaegar didn't kidnap her. Maybe she eloped on her own accord with Rhaegar because she loved him?"

Robert looked up into the mismatched eyes of his son.

"Why would the free she wolf ever be in love with you? A drunk whore munger?" Crouching down to his father, Jhaehaerys cooed.

"You just didn't want to admit it, did you? You were angry because your late betrothed  returned her feelings to Rhaegar Instead of  being stuck with you for the rest of her life."

Chuckling, Jhaehaerys continued.

"Why would she or anyone want to be stuck with you? A drunk whore munger. If you weren't a lord or King, well no one would have ever wanted to marry you in the first place."

His father looked enraged.  
Standing up, Jhaehaerys continued his walk around the chamber.

"Such fools, really, all of you."

Jhaehaerys then stopped walking.

"You know? I keep asking myself why the Rhaegar Targaryen was stupid enough to ride head on towards your forces. He was an educated man, wasn't he?" Looking at his uncle Jaime for clarification.

Startled, Jaime nodded.

"I think he did it on purpose."

Looking into his uncle and mothers eyes with a knowing smile that chilled them to the core, Jhaehaerys continued.

"And I'm going to find out the mystery."

Looking back at his father, Jhaehaerys gave him a sardonic smile and walked towards the door.

"The only thing you're good at doing, is making bastards with filthy whores."

Jhaehaerys then added.

"And oh let me tell you something, I can already predict your future.  
You'll die a fat man with an overly, large, ugly beard, to hide your future collection of double chins."

Cersei widened her eyes and looked at Robert in fear at what was to come next.

"And I bet you don't even know how your precious Lyana Stark looked like... Such love"

Robert looked enraged.

"I had enough of your blatant disrespect towards me, your father and King! I BANISH YOU BOY! FOR SEVEN YEARS !"

Jaime and Cersei looked shocked at Robert whom widened his eyes, in almost regret.

Frozen, with his hand on the door knob, Jhaehaerys nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

 

Putting his younger siblings in bed was hard, Jhaehaerys decided.

The little ones couldn't stop crying.

Tommen looked at his brother with tears falling  
freely from his eyes.

Tommen was just dreading it. Who would find cats with him? Who would read stories to Myrcella and him at night when they can't sleep? Take care of them when they were sick?Go with him in the middle of the night in cloaks as they fed poor stray animals? Make Jummy desserts with them ? Tommen knew that Joffrey would just snap at him and call him stupid, and Myrcella was far too soft to protect him and herself from Joffrey's advances, it was Harry who raised and protected the both of them. And he surely couldn't protect the both of them.

It was and always would be Jhaehaerys, their big brother.

* * *

 

Cersei decided to take a walk in the middle of the night, to think.

She was cut out of her pondering by a clashing sound.

Hiding behind a bush in the garden, Cersei saw the subject of her pondering.

Her son, Jhaehaerys.

Slamming the sword on everything that was in his path, tree trunks, big rocks.

The  sword broke in half.

Growling, Jhaehaerys trew the sword on the ground and punched a nearby tree with his fists.

When they were all bloody and dislocated, Jhaehaerys pushed the bones back.

  
Looking at the stars, Jhaehaerys growled, sat on the ground, leaning against the tree and silently cried for the first time.

Hearing a noise, of someone walking towards him, Jhaehaerys stopped crying and furiously rubbed the tears away from his eyes.

The figure stopped behind him and crouched down.

* * *

 

Seeing his nephew cry for the first time, broke Jaime's heart.

Crouching down, Jaime saw Jhaehaerys trying to rub the tears away from his eyes with bloodied hands.

 

  
Turning his nephew around.

"Don't hide your tears Harry."

Jhaehaerys looked at him and huffed.

"Crying is for the weak, and I'm not weak."

Taking his nephews chin in his hand, Jaime gently spoke.

"You are not weak Harry, I have watched you grow for almost eight years. You are a mature, intelligent, strong, just, honourable and kind hearted boy. And Harry, you are so much more...Let it all go, just this once. No one is here to judge you, it's understandable in ... these circumstances."

Looking into his uncles serious eyes, That were filled with sadness.

"It's n-not like I'm g-going to cry on y-your shoulder because y-you say I c-c-can " his nephew stammered out, definitely crying now.

Looking into his nephews eyes, Jaime gently smiled and tightly hugged his nephew whom he always thought of a son against him.

"I never said you would, Harry."

 

Cersei watched it all with a sad smile.

 

* * *

 

Fastening his sadle, Jhaehaerys turned around.

His uncles, Jaime and Tyrion, ser Barristan, Sandor, his younger siblings Tommen and Myrcella and last but not least, his mother.

Turning towards ser Barristan, Jhaehaerys smiled.

"I am honoured to have had you as my swordplay instructor and friend, ser Barristan. "

Ser Barristan smiled at his prince, one of the genuine smiles he gave to people like Jhaehaerys.

 

  
Turning towards Sandor, Jhaehaerys smirked.

"You be good, alright pad foot?"

Sandor just rolled his eyes.

Turning towards his uncles, Jhaehaerys smiled.

"I am glad I had the both of you as my uncles. Thank you for showing me the fun in the world and to keep me comfort, in hard times."

  
Turning towards his uncle  
Tyrion, Jhaehaerys pulled out a letter.

"Uncle I know it's a bit much to ask but can you deliver this letter to grandfather for me?"

Taking the letter in his hand Tyrion sadly smiled.

"I will."

  
Smiling at his uncle, Jhaehaerys then turned towards his mother.

"I am sorry for the times I let you down, mother, and I hope you'll forgive me."

Jhaehaerys then kissed her cheek.

He then turned towards his crying younger siblings. This was the hardest part, Jhaehaerys decided.

Kneeling down, he looked at them with a gentle smile.

Looking at the ring and bracelet his grandfather once gifted him, Jhaehaerys made a decision.

* * *

 

Smiling at Myrcella, he also kissed her cheek.  
Gently rubbing the tears away with his thumb.

Smiling Jhaehaerys gently Put his bracelet in his sisters hand.

"This is for you, my sweet, beautiful, little sister"

http://pin.it/4pu1RuK 

 

Myrcella gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

He then turned towards his sobbing little brother, Tommen.

"Hey Tom?" His brother looked at him."be strong for for me, alright? Can you do that for me?"  
Rubbing the tears away  
Tommen smiled and gave his brother a nod.

Taking the ring of his finger, Jhaehaerys gifted it to Tommen.

 http://pin.it/l7b5ZLv

 

"But Harry! These are your favourites and grandfather gifted it to you!"

Smiling at the wide eyes of his siblings, Jhaehaerys explained.

"That's why I gift them to you both, because the both of you will always be my favourite siblings. "  
his smile then turned sad.

Putting both of his hands gently on his crying siblings faces.

"And please...don't forget about me... Alright?"

Tommen and Myrcella looked mad at their brother for even saying that.

"Brother how could we forget you?!"

The both of them then hugged him, he hugged them tightly back and caressed their hair with a sad smile.  
  


"You'll write, won't you?"

Looking into Myrcella and then Tommen's face, Jhaehaerys smiled and kissed their cheeks.

"I promise."

* * *

  
Looking back at the castle where he said his goodbyes  
To his family and friends, Harry  sighed and made his horse go North.

* * *

 

There was a knock on his door.

Tywin stood up and turned towards the door.

"Come in"

Tyrion looked at his father and told him everything.

Tywin was shocked and enraged, he looked at his youngest son.

"And where is my grandson now?"

Tyrion looked at his father and honestly replied.

"We do not know but he wanted me to deliver this to you."

Curious Tywin accepted the letter and sent Tyrion away.

Opening the letter, Tywin read the elegantly written letter with shock and pride.  
The last sentence made him smile.

  
Remember when we first met, grandfather? And that promise I made you? Well this is the perfect time to fur fill it, hope I'll make you proud.

Your grandson,  
-Harrison.

 

Tywin Remembered the promise his grandson made like it was just yesterday.

Sitting in his chambers in Casterly Rock with his grandson on his lap while they read 'The rains of Castamere' Tywin questioned his grandson, Harrison, (a name Tywin chose for his grandson)on his choice of book.

Harrison  smiled and answered him.

"Why not grandfather, some parts of the book may not be true but it teaches us some life's lessons, does it not?"

Impressed, Tywin nodded.

"Some people may despise you for what you did" suddenly being afraid at what his grandsons response may have been, so Tywin was genuinely surprised."those people are fools grandfather, what you did, brought the Lannister house single handedly on the top. And I'm proud at what you have accomplished for the house of Lannister."

Looking at his grandfather, Harry made a promise.

"I'll make a name for myself .  
just like how you did, and that I promise you, grandfather."

Tywin smiled.

'You made me already proud, Harrison.'

* * *

  
Eddard stark was suddenly called outside, they said the person specifically asked for him.

Frowning, Ned made his way towards the gates. Surprised at the boy, he opened the gates for him.

"Why are you here alone, My prince ?"

He  smiled.

"It's a long story, Lord stark."


	7. Winter is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot of things to do for school. In this chapter you'll read about what's happening in the north but Jhaehaerys won't have much play in this chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but I'll promise you that the next chapter will be fun! Enjoy 

Will slid in underneath, flat on his belly in the snow and the mud, and looked down on the empty clearing below.

His heart stopped in his chest. For a moment he dared not breathe.

Moonlight shone down on the clearing, the ashes of the firepit, the snow-covered lean-to, the great rock, the little half frozen stream.

Everything was just as it had been a few hours ago.  
They were gone. All the bodies were gone.

"Gods!" He heard behind him. A sword slashed at a branch as Ser Waymar Royce gained the ridge. He stood there beside the sentinel, longsword in hand, his cloak billowing behind him as the wind came up, outlined nobly against the stars for all to see. 

"Get down!" Will whispered urgently. "Somethings wrong."

Royce did not move. He looked down at the empty clearing and laughed.

"Your dead men seem to have moved camp, will."

Will's voice abandoned him. He groped for words that did not come. It was not possible. His eyes swept back and forth over the abandoned campsite, stopped on the axe. A huge double-bladed battle-axe, still lying where he had seen it last, untouched. A valuable weapon...

"On your feet, Will ," Ser Waymar commanded. " there's no one here. I won't have you hiding under a bush."

Reluctantly, Will obeyed.

Ser Waymar looked him over with open disapproval.  
" I am not going back to castle Black a failure on my first ranging. We will find these men." He glanced around. "Up the tree. Be quick about it. Look for fire." Will turned away, wordless. There was no use to argue. 

The wind was moving. It cut right trough him. He went to the tree, a vaulting grey-green sentinel, and began to climb. Soon his hands were sticky with sap, and he could not digest. He whispered a prayer to the nameless gods of the wood, and slipped his dirk free of its sheath. He put it between his teeth to keep both hands free for climbing. The taste of cold iron in his mouth gave him comfort.  
~~~

Down below, the Lordling called out suddenly, "who goes there?" 

Will heard uncertainty in the challenge. He stopped climbing; he listened; he watched.

The woods gave answer: the rustle of leaves, the icy rush of the stream, a distant hoot of a snow owl.  
The others made no sound.

Will saw movement from the corner of his eye. Pale shapes gliding through the wood. He turned his head, glimpsed a white shadow in the darkness. Then it was gone. Branches stirred gently in the wind, scratching at one another with wooden fingers. Will opened his mouth to call down a warning, and the words seemed to freeze in his throat.

Perhaps he was wrong.   
Perhaps it had only been a bird, a reflection on the snow, some trick of the moonlight. What had he seen, after all? 

    ~*~

"Will where are you?" Ser Waymar called up. "Can you see anything?" He turning   
in a slow circle, suddenly wary, his sword in his hand.

He must have felt them, as Will felt them. There was nothing to see.

"Answer me ! Why is it so cold?"

It was cold. Shivering, Will clung more tightly to his perch. His face pressed hard against the trunk of the sentinel. He could feel the sweet, sticky sap on his cheek.

A shadow emerged from the dark of the wood. It stood in front of Royce. Tall, it was, and gaunt and hard as old bones, with flesh pale as milk. Its armour seemed to change colour  as it moved; here it was white as new-fallen snow, there as black as a shadow, everywhere dappled with the deep grey-green of the trees. The patterns ran like moonlight on water with every step it took.

 

      ~~~

The morning had dawned clear and cold, with a crispness that hinted at the end of summer. They set forth at daybreak to see a man beheaded, twenty in all, and Bran rode among them, nervous with excitement. This was the first time he had been Deemed old enough to go with his lord father and his brothers to see the Kings justice done. 

The man had been taken outside a small holdfast in the hills. Rob thought he was a wildling, his sword sworn to Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-wall. It made Bran's skin prickle to think of it. He remembered the hearth tales Old Nan told them. The wildlings were cruel men, she said, slavers and slayers and thieves. They contorted with giants and ghouls, stole girl children in the dead of the night, and drank blood from polished horns. And their women lay with the Others in the Long Night to sire terrible half-human children. 

But the man they found bound hand and foot to the holdfast wall awaiting King's justice was old and scrawny. He had lost both ears and a finger to frostbite, and he dressed all in black, the same as a brother of the Nights watch, except that his furs were ragged and greasy.  
~~~

Over their heads flapped the banner of the Starks of Winterfell: a grey dire wolf racing across an ice-white field.

Bran's father sat solemnly on his horse, long brown hair stirring in the wind. He had a grim cast to his grey eyes this day, and seemed not at all the man who would sit before the fire in the evening and talk softly of the age of heroes and the children of the forest. 

 

He had taken off his father's face, Bran thought, and donned the face of Lord Stark of Winterfell. 

His Lord father gave a command, and two of his guardsmen dragged the ragged man to the iron wood stump In the centre of the square. They forced his head down onto the hard black wood.

Lord Eddard dismounted and his ward Theon Greyjoy brought forth the sword. "Ice", that sword was called. The blade was valerian steel, spellforged and dark as smoke. Nothing held an edge like valerian steel.

His father peeled of his gloves and handed them to Jory Cassel, the captain of his household guard. 

He took hold of Ice with both hands and said, "In the name of Robert of the house Baratheon, the first of his Name, King of the Andels and the Roynar and the First Men, Lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the Realm, by the word of Eddard of the house Stark, Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North, I do sentence you to die."

He lifted the greatsword high above his head.

 

Bran's bastard brother Jon Snow moved closer.

"Keep the pony well in hand," he whispered. "And don't look away. Father will know if you do."  
Bran kept his pony well in hand, and did not look away as his father took off the mans head with a single sure stroke. 

Blood sprayed out across the snow, as red as summer wine.

Bran could not take his eyes from the blood. The snows around the stump drank it eagerly, reddening as he watched. 

The head bounced off a thick root and rolled. It came up near Greyjoy's feet.  
~~~

 

Tommen and Myrcella were ecstatic as they read their brother's letter.

Cersei watched as her youngest childrens faces lit with excitement with a sad, tiny smile.

 

Her second eldest son was finally returning home after seven years.  
~~~  
They found Robb on the riverbank north of the bridge, with Jon still mounted beside him. The late summer snows had been heavy this moonturn.

Robb stood knee-deep in White, his hood pulled back so the sun shone in his hair. He was cradling something in his arm, while the boys talked in hushed, excited voices.

The riders picked their way carefully through the drifts, groping for solid footing on the hidden, uneven ground. Jory Cassel and Theon Greyjoy were the first to reach the boys.

Greyjoy was laughing and joking as he rode. Bran heard the breath go out of him. "Gods!" He exclaimed, struggling to keep control of his horse as he reached for his sword.

Jory's sword was already out.  
"Robb, get away from it!"he called as his horse reared under him. 

Robb grinned and looked up from the bundle in his arms.  
"She can't hurt you,"he said." She's dead Jory."

Bran was afire with curiosity by then . He would have spurred the pony faster, but his father made them dismount beside the bridge and approach on foot. Bran jumped off and ran.

By then Jon, Jory, and Theon Greyjoy had all dismounted as well. 

"What in the seven hells is it?" Greyjoy was saying.   
"A wolf," Robb told.  
"A freak,"Greyjoy said. "Look at the size of it."

Bran's heart was thumping in his chest as he pushed through a waist-high drift to his brother's side.

Half buried in bloodstained snow, a dark shape slumped in death. Ice had formed in its shaggy grey fur, and the faint smell of corruption clung to it like a woman's perfume.

Bran glimpsed blind eyes crawling with maggots, a wide mouth full of yellowed teeth. But it was the size of it that made him gasp.

It was bigger than his pony, twice the size of the largest hound in his father's kennel.

"It's no freak," Jon said calmly. "That's a direwolf. They grow larger than the other kind."

Theon Greyjoy said, "There's not been a direwolf sighted south of the Wall in two hundred years."

"I see one now," Jon replied.

Bran tore his eyes away from the direwolf. That was when he noticed the bundle in Robb's arms. He gave a cry of delight and moved closer.

The pup was a tiny ball of grey-black fur, its eyes still closed. It nuzzled blindly against Robb's chest as he cradled it, searching for milk among his leathers, making a sad little whimpery sound.

Bran reached out hesitantly.  
Robb told him."You can touch him."


End file.
